Healer of the Heart
by Lee Talennyn
Summary: A heartbroken man's rage leads him to mistake someone else's car for his boyfriend's. And he destroys it...What is he to do now? SasuxNaru R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Whoo.**

* * *

"Kiba! This bar plays _country_ music! You know I hate country music!" Naruto whined at his friend. Kiba barked with laughter and just dragged him to the bar to sit down.

"So? You said we could go anywhere! Since it was _my_ birthday!" he grinned as he ordered them both some drinks. Naruto scowled as he listened to the Southern-accented music that played through the speakers.

He hadn't spent any time with his best friend lately, since he started to date Neji 3 months ago and the hassling hours of his work. So, he had agreed to take the dog-boy out for his birthday so they could spend some time together. That was okay too, because Neji said he had wanted to hang out with his best-friend Sasuke Uchiha too. Naruto was slightly curious, because he had never met any of Neji's friends or family, except for his cousin Hinata, who had introduced them in the first place.

Naruto took a sip of the drink that Kiba had ordered for him as he watched Kiba chug his own. The stuff was pretty strong, he was sure he'd have a very drunk Kiba by the end of the night. He sighed as Kiba ordered another, but left the drink on the counter after two big gulps. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up.

"Dance with me, Naruto!" he exclaimed, making Naruto groan. He looked at the dance floor where people were dancing in steps with the music.

"No, Kiba.." he said, glaring at him. He took a bigger drink from his alcohol.

Kiba scowled. "You said we could do anything tonight, that it would be _my_ night!" he whined. Naruto winced at the words, then sighed and nodded. "Just... let me get drunk first." Naruto rolled his eyes. Kiba laughed and sat back down.

"Whoo-hoo! Me too! I like yer thinkin'!" Naruto burst out laughing at the accent Kiba used. He drank some more, asking for another of whatever it was he had. By the time he was ready to go dance, he had had 3 drinks, and Kiba had had about 5.

"Alright let's go! ...eh... but I.. don't know how to do.. that." he gestured to the people dancing all as one. Kiba grinned as that song came to a stop and everyone cheered.

"That was just a famous song... you don't usually dance like that. Just dance to the beat of the song, like you would any other song.. you'll see." he pulled him out as another song came on.

Naruto gulped nervously, but watched Kiba dance to it. It really didn't seem that different... He awkwardly started to dance to the song, grinning a little as he got into the music. He laughed as Kiba whooped at him. He watched as Kiba spun around.

"Do it really fast, it's fun!" he laughed and Naruto nodded. He spun and immediately stopped dancing totally because of what he saw. Kiba blinked at him as he stopped dancing. He looked over to see Neji with two other guys and a girl sitting with him. And Neji, was kissing the neck of a redhead boy, smirking and talking into his ear. A raven-haired man sat next to him, with a pink-haired girl talking to him, but by the look on that man's face, he wasn't enjoying the company. Naruto just stood there amongst the dancing people and stared at his boyfriend kissing the other boy.

Kiba gently led Naruto away from the people dancing in the packed bar.

"Uh.. Naruto..I.." he didn't know what to say.

"Can we leave, Kiba..?" Naruto asked a little too calmly. Kiba quickly nodded and chugged the rest of his drink. Naruto did the same, and Kiba led the way out as Naruto paid for the alcohol. They slipped their jackets on as they felt the cold night air. They walked for awhile to Kiba's house, which was only about 2 miles away from the bar.

"I'm sorry, Kiba.." Naruto mumbled, sighing.

"It's fine Naruto, I understand." he nodded. "Er.. but are you gonna call him on it or anything..? I mean.."

"I don't know, Kiba..." Naruto sounded hurt, and his voice was a little whiny. Kiba didn't push it anymore as they finally reached his apartment.

"Bye Naruto..."he sighed as he walked up.

Naruto gave a short wave as he started the rest of the way to his own apartment. After a moment he stopped. Was he just going to let Neji do that? ..Well... what could he do anyway? Embarrass him? Well that was a lot.. And Neji didn't get guilty easily, so like hell this would be eating at his conscious But, despite himself, Naruto found that he was heading back to the bar. He walked, thinking most of the time about what he could do. It's not like he loved Neji or anything, he really didn't feel anything like that for the older man. Probably, because Neji had acted like he really cared. And Naruto scowled at that idea, because obviously he really didn't give a shit about Naruto whatsoever.

He looked up and saw that he was back in front of the bar. Hesitantly, he walked in, to see that Neji and whoever his friends where, were still there. He hid as he watched them for a bit. God.. what was he doing?

He listened to the song that had come on...

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know... That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,_

Naruto scowled at the song as he listened. The car thing she did was sounding a little too good right now. He watched Neji and the redhead actually _laugh_ together. It had always been so _hard_ for him to get Neji to laugh! He turned and walked out of the bar, suddenly in search of Neji's black car. He saw the only black one in the parking lot and rushed over to it. With his small mind, we guess it never occurred to him that just because this is the only black car in the parking lot, that it had to be Neji's. It probably didn't occur to him that Neji might have rode with one of his friends here, instead of driving in the car that he absolutely loved. So, he took the key to his apartment out and ran it along the car. He smirked at the rough, ear- splitting sound that came from it and the gray mark spread over the side.

He loved that sound all of a sudden as he started making patterns with the little grey line. It also didn't occur to him, that Neji's car had an alarm on it and would have gone off if he had done this. No, he was a happy drunk now, destroying someone's car. He squatted down as he carved his name into the side of the car, grinning like a mad man. He stood up and pulled out his pocket knife, slashing a whole in all 4 tires, just like the song said. He flipped the knife back and slammed it into the headlights, running around and doing it to the tail-lights aswell. The pleasure he was getting from this was overwhelming, that he slammed his elbow into the driver's window as well. He didn't mind that his arm was now bleeding, with glass shards stuck in it. He felt his excited rush slowly disappear as he stared at his work.

Yeah.. this was his GREAT way of getting Neji back, by destroying his fucking CAR!? He took his keys back out and did his best to scratch out his name on the side. When he had done what he could, he stood up and turned to see a man staring at him. He recognized him after a moment as the raven-haired man that had been sitting with Neji.

"You destroyed my car." he said, though surprisingly calm. Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Wha...? This is your--"his eyes widened and he looked back at the car as if it were going to eat him alive. He stared at it and stared at it, totally speechless.

After what seemed like 10 minutes he burst out with, "I thought it was NEJI'S car!"

Sasuke snorted at that. "Who the hell are you..?" he asked.

"I-I..I'm Naruto.. listen.. I'm sorry.. about.. your car.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll pay for it!"

Sasuke's eye twitched a little. "I'll just buy a new one, no need." Naruto blinked. Was this guy really this rich? He sounded like Neji, except for when it came to Neji's car, that wouldn't have been the case.

"How do you know Neji..?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "And why do you hate him...?"

Naruto frowned and stared at the car. "He was my boyfriend.. and I just saw him in there with another guy!" he sniffed. Stop it! He told himself. "Ohhh, so you're the pity love." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at him. "What..?"

"Neji's been with Gaara for 2 years now.. he told me his cousin introduced him to this kid about 3 months ago that was all upset about something.. and a little relationship formed from that.. he kept asking me how he could break it off." Sasuke said evilly, with a glint in his eye.

Naruto gasped and immediately pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're lying!" he yelled, tears coming to his eyes. He didn't love Neji.. but.. to think of that.. it... hurt. It hurt so bad...

"Hn.. no.. I'm really not." Sasuke smirked as he leaned against his damaged car. No wonder Neji never bothered to introduce him to family, or friends.. or- or anything! Why let people get to know someone who weren't going to be there for very much longer? Naruto angrily wiped his tears.

"Your his friend.. Sasuke, aren't you?" he asked quietly. Sasuke looked surprised. "He mentioned me? Odd, but yes, I am."

Naruto sighed and turned, starting to walk off. "Just.. tell Neji I'm sorry for being a bother." he said tiredly. Sasuke blinked, but didn't reply. He felt a little guilty, but at least he had gotten rid of Naruto for Neji that he had wanted. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto just kept walking forward, where.. he didn't know.

He angrily kicked a rock that lay on the sidewalk and watched it as it tumbled forward. Great, now he was taking his anger out on a stupid rock. And it wasn't even fulfilling. You know what he needed to do? He needed to find another bar and _really_ get drunk! He sighed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. How could Neji feel so much pity for him to go out with him and not even mean anything by it? Why?

He kicked the rock again.

When they had met, Neji hadn't been friendly.. then Hinata had to leave because an emergency had happened at the hospital she works at. That had left Neji and him alone. This in the end had resulted with Naruto crying on the older boy's shoulder about his friend's death. And that had resulted with them.. well.. with eachother.

He kicked the rock again.

Naruto suddenly hated that word now. Pity. He had never wanted anyone to pity him and especially now, after this. His thoughts drifted to the Sasuke boy and he stopped for a moment in walking. He remembered how he seemed to enjoy the pain he was causing Naruto. He scowled. Now, he was glad that he had destroyed that stupid jerk's car. Come to think of it, Neji and Sasuke seemed alot alike, the perfect friends probably.

He bent down and picked up the rock, hesitating. Then, he brought his arm back and flung the rock as far as he could, not even paying attention to where the rock would go. He gasped at the pain that went through his arm and looked at it, just now noticing the blood and glass. He heard a splash and looked up. Across the park he was looking at, the rock had landed in a river. He blinked and looked around. Where the heck was he? He didn't know a park that was close to where he lived, or that was close to that bar. He sighed and walked through it. Great, now he was lost and hurt. He sat on a swing and gently picked some glass from his elbow. He just left it after awhile.

* * *

Sasuke walked around his car, surveying the damage. That Naruto kid must have to anger problems or something. Honestly, and his name was carved into the side of the car too! What the fuck was up with him? Maybe Neji was more scared of what Naruto would do, then not wanting to hurt the kid. He looked up to see Neji and Gaara walking towards him.

"What happened to your car..?" Neji blinked, staring at the damage. "I knew people had it in for you.. but damn."

"Your-"Sasuke hesitated, glancing at Gaara. "Your 'friend' is the one who did it." He pointed to the name that you could tell had been tried to cover up, but really wasn't. Neji's mouth dropped and he stared at it.

"Wha-.. oh.. did you see him do it!?" he asked. Gaara looked between them, confused.

"I just caught the end, where he slammed his arm into the window." Sasuke replied coolly.

"What'd you do?" Neji asked, looking a little alarmed.

"Told him... about.. pity love." Sasuke smirked, though he was annoyed at having to cover up the affair, since Gaara was right there.

"You.. you... what did he do?" Neji sounded a littled worried. "He walked off crying." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh... no.. dammit.." Neji sighed.

"Hey, at least he get's the picture now." Sasuke replied.

"I told Hinata I wouldn't hurt him when I told him, Sasuke! I kind of didn't even get a chance not to hurt him! Hinata'll be..." Neji drifted off.

Gaara looked concerned now. "What's going on..?"

"Nothing!" Neji said quickly.

Sasuke stared at Neji, then his eyes narrowed. "Neji, think about it. The reason you didn't want to hurt him was because of Hinata. You didn't give a fuck about him, so how could you _not_ hurt him? You didn't see his face when the realization hit." He shook his head, looking disgusted. "Get it through your head, how you are sometimes. At least I realize it when I'm killing someone emotionally. The things that I say, I know when it'll hurt someone. And the things I do, I know when it'll hurt someone. You just don't give a shit, so you don't care and you don't realize it. You're worse than me... I take a chainsaw to their heart, and you just take a butter knife and stab as hard as you can."

Neji stood there, staring at him. He didn't know what to say... what exactly did Sasuke mean? Gaara looked between them worriedly.

Sasuke turned around. "Think about it, Neji. I'm going home; don't talk to me until you understand what I just said." he walked off in the direction of his house.

**

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Please review, it's how I get better at writing.. and the better at writing I get, the better your reading will be.**

**Also, I have nothing against Neji... I absolutely love Neji.. he just came out as a cheating bastard in this story.. I also have nothing against country music.**

**The song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Homigosh! Thankyou guys for reviewing!**

**Red Asatari: **Thankyou very much!

**Muchacha: **Dunno why he thought he could do that to Naruto.. poor Naru.. maybe it was because I made him that way. O.o Now I'm the mean one.

**kissama: **Heh, when I heard the song by Carrie Underwood.. that's just what came to mind. Naruto destroying Sasuke's car, yup.

**Azure-Blue-eyed-dragon: **Omg! I f-ing love you! Thankyou! (glomp) o.o; Heh... ignore me.

**Hepzheba: **Yes.. however that is possible, Sasuke pulls it off. Maybe it's just cause he's good like that, ho-yes! Thankyou.

**lo: **Hmmm.. is it because of the summary.. or..? And thankyou

**Nusku: **I'm not actually sure yet.. I have no clue where this story is goin'.. heh..

**Muffin Ruler:** Never heard of it? Hm.. cool! That's good! Thankyou very much!

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I don't own Naruto..? Because if I did it would be very different.**

----------

Sasuke sighed as he walked to his house. Now, he was really regretting that he didn't care about his car. He never really knew how long it took to get to his house before! Honestly, this walk was more exercise then he got in 2 weeks. He began to walk faster as it grew more into the night, feeling the temperature falling. He took out his cell phone and looked at the time. 1:27 A.M. Fuck that. How long had he been walking? He sighed when he came up to the park that meant he was about 4 or so blocks from his house.

He sighed and kept walking, glancing over to survey the river that ran through the park. The same river led through his backyard as well and he had followed it here once. He wondered where else it might go to. Boredly, he walked towards it; if he followed the river, it would be a shorter route to his house.

When he passed the swings, he stopped, looking at someone lying on the ground. He didn't know there were homeless people living in this park; it was in a rich neighborhood. He didn't think that they allowed that, for the sake that the state didn't want to upset the rich people. He looked at the spiky blonde hair that poked out from the person's jacket. That seemed familiar. He awkwardly reached down and turned the man over. He stared at the dirty face of the Naruto kid.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked. Then, he realized that Naruto wasn't exactly conscious to answer that question. He shook him lightly. The blonde's head drooped to the side. Sasuke's eyes widened and he put his fingers against the pulse on his neck. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt the heartbeat.

"Stupid dobe.." he muttered, staring at him. His eyes traveled down his body and he caught sight of blood that had soaked through Naruto's jacket. He blinked and gently lifted the sleeve up, making the boy stir.

"That hurts!" he groaned, turning onto his other side. Sasuke stood up straight and stared at him. It took Naruto a minute, but he sat up, rubbing an eye tiredly.

"Whadya want?" he asked, still having not looked at the person bothering him.

"You're not allowed to sleep here, you know." Sasuke replied, smirking down at him. Naruto's head snapped up.

"Bastard! I can sleep where I want to!" he yelled, jumping up. Sasuke snorted.

"What happened to you arm..?" Sasuke asked, the smirk slipping from his face. Naruto look surprised, and then he looked at his arm.

"Oh! Your car.. when I smashed the window..."Naruto looked down shyly.

"Hn, baka. Come on, you're probably too much of an idiot to treat it yourself." Sasuke started too walked off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Naruto yelled defiantly.

"Shut up, you'll wake the whole neighborhood up. It's not like I'm going to do anything with you, jeeze." Sasuke said in annoyance. He continued to walk and after awhile, he felt Naruto following him.

It was silent and Naruto stayed at least a meters distance away from Sasuke the whole time. Not like Sasuke really minded this, he just felt sorry for the idiot.

"Does it have glass in it..?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto mumbled a yes, but Sasuke could hear him. It fell silent again for awhile.

"Sasuke...uh.. did.. you talk.. to Neji?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Yes." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto winced slightly.

"What... did he say?"

"He doesn't give a fuck about you and is mad at me because he was supposed to let you down easy so Hinata wouldn't be mad at him." Sasuke replied easily.

It fell silent again. Then, Sasuke heard a sniffle and knew the boy was crying.

"I'm blunt Naruto; did you want me to lie to you?"

"N-no!"

"Good, because I never lie."

"He's a fucking bastard, I thought he cared... at least.. just a little bit!"

"No.. it takes a long time for someone like Neji to care. Believe me; he has screwed me over many times... and not in that way. I'm straight. But... once you've got him to care.. He's a good friend."

"That's not helping!" Naruto whined.

"Just saying."

It fell silent again, but Sasuke could hear Naruto sniffle every once and awhile. Sasuke sighed and looked at his cell phone again. 1:57 A.M.

"Do you pity me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke flipped the phone closed. Sasuke took awhile to think about it. Did he pity him? Yes.. he did, but then again.. he sort of didn't. The only reason he pitied him, was because he knew what Neji was like..

"In a way."

"What way..?"

"That you had to meet Neji, not for what he did to you." Sasuke glanced back at him. Naruto looked confused and Sasuke didn't offer an explanation. He sighed in relief when he saw his house, hurrying up to it. He unlocked the back door and left it open for Naruto. He walked inside and set his keys on the kitchen counter. He took his jacket off and walked into the entryway, hanging up his jacket. He heard the back door close and walked back into the kitchen.

"You talked like you were rich, I wasn't expecting just a two-story house." Naruto commented, glancing around.

"Hn, I don't spend my money on a house with ten-thousand rooms that I don't need. I have more important things to do with it." Sasuke replied. "Follow me."

Naruto did as told, following him up a set of stairs. "Makes sense."

Sasuke turned into the hallway and walked into the second door on the right, turning on the light. Naruto blinked and looked around the fairly big bathroom.

"Sit." Sasuke order, pointing to the toilet. Naruto pushed the cover on the toilet down and sat on it. He watched Sasuke pull out a rag and a pair of tweezers. He watered down the rag, then squeezed some water out of it.

"You might want to take that jacket off.." Sasuke said and Naruto did so, though a bit slowly. He dropped it on the floor.

"Now hold still and trust me." He said as he got on his knees in front of Naruto.

Sasuke took the tweezers and began taking out the bigger pieces of glass around the blood that he could see. Naruto winced a little, but mostly let him do it easily. Then, Sasuke took the rag and began to wipe off the blood.

"OW!" Naruto whined loudly. "It feels like you're pushing the glass _in_!"

"I told you to trust me, now be quiet, you're too loud." Sasuke replied, setting the rag aside and looking back at his now bloodless arm.

"But-but!"

"I can't see the glass if your arm is covered in blood, grow up." Sasuke said, now picked at the smaller pieces of glass. He turned Naruto's arm at an awkward angle so he could see the glass glint in the light. Sasuke was surprising himself. He was helping the kid that destroyed his car, and even though most of the things coming out of Naruto's mouth would normally annoy him, it didn't seem to bother him a bit. Great, maybe he was going soft.

He growled in annoyance soon though, because the shards of glass seemed to never end and they were getting harder to get out. But at least Naruto was cooperating and wasn't even wincing anymore. Then, he heard a soft snore. He looked up and scowled. The stupid kid was sleeping! How could he _sleep_, while Sasuke was picking glass out of his _skin_!? He took a deep, frustrated breath.

Finally, after awhile he had finished. Well, he hoped he had finished; there wasn't anymore glass that he could see. He rolled his eyes at the still-sleeping blonde and stood up. He stretched and sighed. Dully, he turned and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light.

--------------

Naruto woke up in a very uncomfortable position. He stumbled to get up, slipping on something furry and falling into something round. He groaned and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He opened his eyes to darkness, but once they adjusted, he saw that he was in a bathroom... well, in a bathtub, in a bathroom.

He stood up and gently stepped out, searching for the light. Why would he be sleeping in the bathroom? Must of fell asleep brushing his teeth or something... He finally found it and flipped it on. Tiredly, he turned on the sink and splashed his face with water. He looked up into the mirror and blinked to see a yellow post-it note attached to it. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey dobe,_

_When you get up and around, _

_call the number at the bottom._

_I'll get you a ride home._

_Sasuke_

He looked at the number at the bottom and blinked. He glanced around the bathroom and his mouth formed an 'O'. When did he fall asleep? He shrugged to himself, examining his arm. It was wrapped up now, so he didn't bother it. Well, at least Sasuke was hospitable. He walked downstairs, searching for a home phone. He really needed to get a cell phone.. whenever he needed to use the phone at home, he had to use the payphone at a convenient store a couple blocks away.

He found the home phone and dialed the number on the note. After two rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Um.. hey.. is Sasuke there..?" he asked the female voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha is in a meeting right now, can I take a message?"

"Well.. I was supposed to call him.."

"And who are you, sir?

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'll tell him you called, sir."

"Thank you." Naruto replied, hanging up. He sighed and looked around the house. He looked at the clock, about 2 more hours till he had to be at work. He walked around the house, examining everything. It really was a pretty normal home. Exceptionally clean though, not a spot anywhere. He sighed and sat on the couch boredly. It looked like there definitely wasn't anything to do here. Great.. he hoped Sasuke would get out of his meeting soon.

His thoughts drifted to Neji, though he tried to avoid that subject, it came up in his mind. Why would Neji do something like that to him..? It would have been a lot better if Neji had just rejected him quickly. Why would he just be his boyfriend for that long and not even like him that whole time..?

A little voice in his head said that Neji probably didn't need a reason. Naruto sighed, jumping when he heard the phone ring. He quickly got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Don't you have a cell phone, dobe?" Sasuke said from the other end. He sounded slightly distracted.

"No.. or else I'd be calling with it."

"Good thing no one I know was calling my house then, hm?"

"Hm, I'd just tell them I'm your boyfriend and ask them what they want, because you're a little... 'Busy' right now."

"You know I'm a little homophobic, right?" Sasuke scowled. "You're kind of freaking me out."

"Then why is your best-friend gay?"

"He doesn't hit on me."

Naruto laughed. "Point taken.. Sorry, I was hoping it'd be you on the phone... I wasn't thinking it could be someone else."

"Of course you weren't.. I've got someone coming to pick you up; they should be there any minute."

"..Thank you."

"I'm sorry about Neji."

"..."

"Lock the door on your way out."

"I will."

After a moment, Naruto heard the phone click and he put the phone on the hook. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He opened it to see a man in a black suit.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Where to?" he asked, gesturing to the limo outside. Naruto stared at it.

"Oh.. uh.." he told him his address as he locked the door and closed it behind him.

The man nodded and let the way to the limo, opening the back door for him. Naruto sat inside, looking around in aw. He heard the man get in and the car start. He immediately started to mess with buttons. His jaw dropped as a mini-tv slid down. He leaned back and watched it as he waited.

------

**A/N: Yup.. so... I hoped you liked that chapter. Sasuke turned out a little more un-bastardish.. sorry for those of you who liked him that way. Anyway, review away! **

**Also, so it took so long.. my friends that are checking it.. just were never on.. so I couldn't get them to do it.. it was actually done the day after the first chapter..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thankyou all for your reviews, they were awesome!**

**Muchacha: **Yes, but Naruto is always cute no matter what! (My friends hate Naruto and I can't stand that! How could you hate him?) But yeah.. honestly I have to talk myself into how this will all work out... eheh..

**Nusku: **(laughs) Really..? Well, guess that's a good thing then.. Thankyou!

**marina-uzumaki-potter: **Well, thankyou very much! I actually write the chapters quickly.. my friends just are never on to go over them to see if they're okay. (pout)

**Red Asatari: **lol Thankyou!

**Hepzheba: **Yeah, I'm working on Sasuke.. maybe I'm just not good on bastards. When I roleplay with my friends, my other friend is always the bastard..(When it's DracoxHarry, she's Draco.. when it's SasukexNaruto, she's Sasuke..) Maybe I should get advice from her, lol.

**assassin: **Hehe.. yes, Sasuke must be lying to himself! Thankyou for reviewing

**SephirothduMatrea:** Thankyou! And I've just never thought it probable in AU stories.. that if Sasuke and Naruto just met that they would be very attracted to eachother. Mostly because of their pride and stubborness.

**lo:** Thankyou very much, I'm curious myself!

**SpottedShadow2947:** lol No, I doubt he'll be homophobic in the end.. cause well.. how would the story work out? ...That'd be weird, yeah! Thankyou for reviewing!

**Neko Skater Kyokyo Hatake-San: **lol thankyou then!

**sen:** Thankyou very much... how far have you gotten in the manga and/or anime? I actually haven't gotten so far.. no time to watch or read it..

**Azure-Blue-eyed-dragon:** lol Thankya! Yes, Naruto is.. well.. he's Naruto, and that's sayin' somethin'.

**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX:** I sure will, thankyou!

**HopeDoesn'tExistStupidityDoes: **Of course!

**Rae-chan33: **Yes ma'am! O.O

**Disclaimer: The person currently writing this fanfiction wants to say that this is STUPID! I mean, come on.. it's called 'fan'fiction for a reason ya know! I do not own Naruto, there.**

---------

Sasuke tiredly kept working on the pile of papers. He honestly didn't know why other people that worked for him couldn't do this. It took him a moment to actually realize that it was because he was too picky and _had_ to do things his way. How could he trust someone else with something this important to his company?

He sighed as he ran a hand through his gelled black hair. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. 1:27 A.M. He blinked. That seemed familiar somehow. Deja vu? Shaking his head, he stood up. Stretching his long limbs, he walked to the door. He looked around and saw that all the lights were off. Well hey, why wouldn't everyone be gone?

He looked at the stacks of papers and shook his head. He really needed to get a different secretary. Maybe one that he could trust enough to do this kind of work, so he wouldn't have to do it. He'd tell the secretary he had now to enter an ad in the paper. As he grabbed his coat and turned off the light, he mused on if she would be upset that he would be having her do that. Amused with the thought, he walked over to his current secretary's desk and pulled off a post-it note. Writing down the memo, he stuck it on the phone, knowing she'd see it there.

He yawned and made his way downstairs. His thoughts slowly drifted to the blonde-haired boy he just couldn't stop thinking about. It had been about 4 days since the whole incident with Neji and everything happened. Well, 5 days if you counted that it was in the A.M. But honestly, why couldn't he get the stupid idiot out of his head? Was it pity..? Yep, that had to be it.

---------

To say Naruto Uzumaki was pissed would be an understatement. So he showed up late to work for the 2nd time! It wasn't _that_ bad! Why did they have to _fire_ him?! Honestly! He was a great worker! Why did everyone at his work have to fricken hate him?

He walked to his favorite cafe, sighing. If he couldn't get ramen to cheer him up, then coffee usually helped. He walked inside and sat by the window. He watched as a boy and a girl walked by, holding hands. He sighed.

He looked away as a waitress came up to him. "Oh, hey Naruto.. what can I get you today?"she asked, smiling at him. The girl had dark brown hair tied into two buns on either side of her head. Honestly, she wore her hair like that everyday. You could definately pick her out in a crowd, just like Sakura. Accept for Sakura stood out alot more. He remembered when he and Kiba had pulled that prank on her and died her hair pink. He just didn't expect her to actually keep it that way. Seriously, she'd been dying it pink for 3 years now. It was certainly one thing she had to thank him for.

"Oh, just the usual, TenTen."Naruto smiled back.

"Comin' right up."TenTen walked off with his order.

For some reason, Naruto pondered for a bit. He remembered at the bar 5 days ago, he had seen the back of a girl with pink hair.. who had been with Sasuke. His eyes widened. How many people could have pink hair exactly like that!? Now, he would definately have to ask Sakura about this! He felt something in his stomach, but he wasn't sure what. It was a dark tug on his insides. Was he jealous? Well, if he was.. jealous of what exactly? He made a whining noise as he thought about it.

TenTen blinked as she sat down Naruto's coffee. "Naruto, are you alright?"she asked, sitting down in the seat across from him.

"No! No, I'm not!.."Naruto sighed, staring at the coffee.

"Anything I can help with..?"TenTen asked worriedly.

"TenTen... have you talked to Sakura lately?"Naruto asked, looking from the coffee to her.

"Yeah, about 4 days ago. She's was awfully annoying though."TenTen blinked. "Why?"

"Annoying? What'd she talk about?"

"Oh, about this really rich guy that finally agreed to go out with her. I swear, she acted like she was in love or something."TenTen laughed a little. "And then, she started talking about how they went on a double date with this gay couple! It was hilarious, honestly!"

Naruto stared at her, then groaned and buried his in his arms on the table. "Nooo... it _was_ her!"

TenTen frowned. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I saw my boyfriend cheating on me and he was on a double date with her! His best friend is the rich guy who went out with her! I saw them.. when I was spending time with Kiba.."Naruto explained, sighing.

"Oh! Naruto.. I.. I'm so sorry.."TenTen got up and crouched beside him. She rubbed his back gently.

"I'm fine, TenTen.. really.."Naruto lifted his head as he looked at her. "You should.. get back to work.."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright, but I'm coming to your work later tonight.. oh.. wait.. what are you doing off now anyway?"

"I... got fired."

"Oh, Naruto.."TenTen sighed as she hugged him. "Alright, I'm going to come over to your house tonight and bring lots of Rocky Road icecream. And I'm going to bring movies too, tons of movies."

Naruto smiled at her, a great feeling welling up in his chest. He nodded. "It's a plan.. thankyou TenTen.."

TenTen stood up and let go of him. "And, I'm going to bring the paper, and we'll look for jobs too." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"And, your coffee is on me, no buts."she added, before walking off.

Naruto blinked. "Hey, wait!"he smiled after a moment when she kept walking.

--------------------

TenTen knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment, holding a sack with the icecream, rented movies and the paper in it. She waited for Naruto to answer, but grew aggrivated when no one came to the door, even after she kept knocking. She tried the door knob and it was unlocked, so she walked inside. She glanced around the living room to find it empty and shrugged, walking over to the refridgerator in the kitchen. She put the icecream in, then just dropped the bag on the table.

"Naruto?"she called, walking back into the living room. She took off her coat and set it on the arm of the couch, because Naruto didn't have a coat rack. Walking down the hall, she heard water running and decided to go watch tv in the living room while she waited on him to get out of the shower.

She was sitting boredly, flipping through channels when Naruto came out. She tilted her head back to look at him upside-down.

"Oh, hey! Sorry!"Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, smiling brightly. TenTen smiled at him.

"It's fine, Naruto."she jumped up happily and walked into the kitchen. She brought the sack out and sat back down, Naruto sitting beside her.

"What movies did you bri--"Naruto cut himself off as he heard frantic knocking on his door. He blinked, confused as he stood back up and walked to it. He opened it, only to be tackled by a short, dark haired girl. He fell back, though because of the girl's light weight, it didn't really do anything to him.

"Uh..? Is something wrong Hinata..?"Naruto asked uncertainly to the girl laying on him.

"I'm s-so sorry Naruto! R-really I am!"Hinata quickly got up and offered her hand to him.

"It's okay.. you're so light anyway."Naruto said as he got up by himself.

"Oh! I'm sorry about.. that too. B-but.. I was talking about... N-neji.."Hinata looked down guiltily. Naruto smiled at her lovingly and TenTen blinked as she stood up and walked over.

"Hinata... I'm fine, honestly. I'll get over it."he shrugged.

"Are you sure?"Hinata looked worried. Before Naruto could answer, TenTen butted in.

"Hi, I'm TenTen! You wanna stay with us? We're gonna watch movies, and sulk.. while eating icecream.. and looking for a job for Naruto!"she smiled, giving Naruto a wink. Naruto gave her a relieved look.

"Yeah, it would be fun, Hinata."Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh.. I-I don't want t-to be a bother.."Hinata looked down uncertainly.

"Nah, we want you here!"Naruto smiled. Hinata hesitated, then smiled and nodded.

"Alright.."she said.

"Great! ..So your name is Hinata? Naruto has talked about you before, nice to meet you! Has he talked about me? He better of! And they had better of been nice things!"TenTen gave Naruto a short glare, but turned her attention back on Hinata. She took the girl's hand and pulled her to the couch. "Oh, and Naruto.. wanna get the icecream from the freezer?"

"Sure.."Naruto sweatdropped, walking into the kitchen. Hinata blushed and giggled a little.

"TenTen? Uh.. n-nice to meet you.. t-too. Naruto.. has uh.. t-talked about you before. A-and, it was nice."Hinata nodded as she sat down next to the girl.

"Good! What'd he say?"

"That... y-you make the best c-coffee in the world.."

TenTen burst out laughing. "That's Naruto for you! Too bad I just can't make Ramen perfect for him.."

"But it's still good!"Naruto grinned as he came out, holding the tub of icecream and three spoons. He sat between them and passed the spoons out, then sat the icecream on his lap for everyone to reach.

"SO! What're we watching?"

---------------

Naruto looked up at the huge building, uncertainly. There may not have been many jobs to choose from in the paper, but wow, he really didn't think he could make this job. Of course, it was just a secretary job... but it didn't seem like such a great idea now. He was also surprised they let him have an interview.. because well, he was Naruto Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki never had any luck. Taking a deep breath, he determinedly walked inside and to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here for an interview..."he said.

The girl at the desk didn't even look up, pointing to the left. "7th floor, tell the secretary there."

"Ah.. eh.. thankyou."Naruto sighed, walking that way. He looked at the elevator, deciding to take the stairs. He had always had a sort of fear for elevators, though he'd never actually been in one. Once he finally made it to the 7th floor, well... he actually considered using the elevator on the way down. If that told you anything.

He looked at the end of the hall.. which wasn't very far away. There was a desk right in the front where a woman sat and 3 others doors. On the left, opposite the side the woman's desk was at, the two doors led to a meeting room that you could see into from the glass wall. He looked at the last door, then at the secretary.

"I'm here for an interview.."he explained and she pushed a button on the phone.

"He will see you now."she said after a moment of quiet talking.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the door. He uncertainly opened it and walked inside, closing it behind him. He looked around the office quickly, then looked at the man who was bent slightly over his desk, engrossed in paperwork. The man paid no mind to him.

"Um.. sir?"he asked. The man's head shot up and they locked eyes.

"Dobe?"

"Teme!"

-----------------------------

**A/N: Okay, it was short.. and it really sucked.. I know. I just.. felt like I needed to update it asap, so.. bleh.. sorry. And I don't even like where this is going.**

**If anyone has suggestions, feel free to tell me! I love suggestions! **

**I kind of need a beta too...**

**And... if anyone wants to add me on yahoo messenger, go ahead.. I could always use more friends! My email for it is on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone.. I'm incredibly sorry that it took so long to do this. (Yes, I know I always have an excuse..) But, my computer had like.. 4 viruses on it, and they had to totally delete everything on my computer! I had the chapter done! I really, really did! But anyway, here it is.. rewritten and not as good, I'm sure.**

**Rae-chan33: Hai, hai! I am very sorry! -bows- But here it is.. -points up- That is my excuse! And it's true, I swear!**

**sen: O.O I love you! -glomp- Your review was like.. so long. And thankyou for your suggestion, you're the only one suggested anything! If you come up with anything else, please.. feel free to say them!**

**xXPixiexxStikXx: Bwuhahahaha... I am evil? Yeah.. sorry about that cliffie.**

**lo: Hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter... -sweatdrop-**

**Shounen-Ai: Hai! Thankyou very much for reviewing. Here it is.**

**Mihoshi05: And.. with you aswell, I hope you aren't disappointed wtih this chapter. I think I might feel bad... But thankyou for reviewing!**

**Red Asatari: -giggles- Thankyou for reviewing!**

**Anonymous Sister of the Author: BWUA!! o.o Here it is, almighty ASOTA! I love that btw...**

**Azure-Blue-eyed-dragon: Thankyou very much! Hey.. question.. should I make the chapters alot longer? Or.. just a little bit longer?**

**ScaryCrazy: It flows really well, really? Hm.. I thought it jumped alot.. so thankyou!**

**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX: Yes, Master Hunter! O.O Are you a Deidara fan?**

**Nusku: Yes.. it seems they never do really... Poor Naruto-kun.**

**Hepzheba: Aha, yes! Sasuke's supposed to be a bastard though, right? And I have plenty ideas for the plot.. it's just nice to think of what other people come up with. Sometimes it's alot better than what I could have had in mind.**

**SpottedShadow2947: Yup, of course! It may of taken awhile... but here it is!**

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his mouth hanging open dumbly. It took Sasuke a moment, but he finally looked down. "Take a seat please, Mr. Uzumaki."he said, taking Naruto's resume. He looked it over as Naruto nervously took one of the seats infront of his desk. He slowly raised his head to look at him.

"Mr. Uzumaki... when was your first job?"he asked, laying down the paper on his desk and laying his arms on it aswell.

"I was 15 when I had my first job, sir."Naruto replied, getting a little more confident.

"And how old, if I may ask, are you now?"

"I'm.. 21, sir."Naruto asked, a little confused.

"And, in this 6 year time period.. you have had 12 different jobs, Mr. Uzumaki?"Sasuke asked, staring at him intensely. Naruto felt his confidence dissipate.

"I'm.. afraid so, Mr. Uchiha."Naruto nodded, looking down. Sasuke sighed as he looked back down at the resume.

"Naruto, why in the world would you have that many jobs? I mean, did you quit alot of them.. or?"

"Never! I've never quit any of them! I was always... fired. No one ever seems to really like me at my jobs, I'm really not sure why.. And so the employer thinks it's a bad working environment, I guess.."Naruto looked at him guiltily. "But.. you could ask my references, they could tell you about me. I am a good worker."

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly, then looked at him again. "What things are you good at?"he asked.

"Oh, cooking, video games, I am GREAT at video ga-"

"Naruutoo.."Sasuke groaned. "Do you have no clue how to do an interview? Tell me things that you are good at that make you eligible for this job..."

"Oh.."Naruto looked at him sheepishly. "Um... let's see..."

* * *

Sasuke had said he would call Naruto if he got the job after he had interviewed more applicants. As he sat alone in his office now, he couldn't help but stare at Naruto's number. It was odd.. how he liked the.. well, the idea of having his phone number. For the moment, he pushed that out of his mind as he remembered the interview. Naruto did seem to have many talents, and an upbeat person that he didn't know how anyone could not like him. He just... didn't seem exactly right for the job..

Even though he liked the kid(yes he was a kid, compared to himself.. he was 25, seriously.. a four year distance), he just couldn't hire him. He'd call Naruto and tell him tomorrow.

Sasuke sighed at this thought. He felt like he was letting a friend down...pfft, but Naruto wasn't his friend. He may like the kid, even through his annoyingness and all other things... but he was not his friend.

After awhile Sasuke tried to get back to the papers he had been working on before Naruto had come in, but to no avail. He swore and ran a hand through his hair. He was supposed to be a cold bastard, why in fuck's sake did he keep associating guiltiness with Naruto? Let alone associating it with anything else! And what was this about liking Naruto? HOW could he like ANYONE? He could think of two people he liked.. Neji and Hinata. And oddly enough they were cousins. Even Neji pissed him off ALL the time! Even though Naruto was the most annoying person you could come upon, it hadn't even bothered him through the whole interview! What the fuck was wrong with him all of a sudden!?

* * *

Through Sasuke's internal battle, Naruto was walking home fairly content. He stared up at the sky with his hands shoved in his pockets, every once and awhile scratching his leg because of the formal clothing that happened to have itchy pants. He'd have to go and tell TenTen what happened at the interview. He seriously doubted he'd get the job, mainly because it was Sasuke that was hiring. Sasuke seemed like the type to really be harsh who he hired and if he were Sasuke, he wouldn't hire him. It was seriously as simple as that.

Sure on that, his mind drifted away to other things. Like the date that Sasuke had had with Sakura. He frowned at this, his gaze slowly going to a more dreary place than the sky, which was --the ground. Before he could even start asking himself questions, he stomped his foot. "No, no, no!"he told himself. As this didn't help, he added a,"Damn it! I said NO!"

Now this didn't help distract his thoughts because.. honestly, his mind always did what it wanted and not what HE wanted. Even if that may have sounded crazy, it was true! His mind never let him get off of a subject until he had thought about it over and over and was thoroughly troubled about every situation. He believed that the high and mighty medical people called this 'Depression'. But who were they to judge, eh?

Now luckily, what stopped him from continuing to think about this subject was something that made his defiant mind want to go more into depression. He(very sadly) bumped into someone(big surprise, expecially when he was walking without looking where he was going). Oh, but this someone was not just anyone, this someone was Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto quickly apologized and tried to make his way past him, not even looking up to see that it was indeed Neji or to see that he had a very.. interesting look on his face. As soon as he had seen Naruto, he had the look of... well.. it could only be described as a 'deer in the headlights' expression. And this was appropriate because as soon as Naruto saw him, he was definately in for a big blow.

...Or not.

Naruto gave him a dull look. "Excuse me.."he said, waiting for Neji to move out of the way. Because his red-haired boyfriend standing beside him kind of blocked the sidewalk from him passing.

"Neji...?"Gaara asked, a little concerned.. This seemed to snap Neji out of it a bit.

"Naruto..."he said, staring at him.

"Neji..."Naruto greeted, his dull look slowly falling as he stared back at him. He realized that he didn't think he could take this just yet. He tried to keep himself under control as he quickly looked at Gaara. "Who is this?"he asked, smiling brightly.

Neji's eyes seem to widen, afraid of what Naruto might do... and what Gaara would do if he found anything out. "Um.. this is Gaara Sabaku. Gaara... this is, Naruto Uzumaki."he introduced them. Naruto grinned and held out his hand. Gaara looked down at it, then back up at him. "Who are you?"Gaara asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. like Neji said."he blinked. Gaara glared. "I can hear, how do you know eachother?"he rephrased his question. Neji looked at Naruto pleadingly and Naruto felt himself crumble at all the emotions Neji was showing.

"I-i'm Neji's cousin, H-hinata's friend..."Naruto replied a little shakily, but quickly regained his smile.

"I see.."Gaara replied. "And Neji, isn't Naruto the one who destroyed Sasuke's car? I mean, his name was carved into the side." Gaara looked plain mean now. "And since you won't explain any of it to me, I'll ask Naruto here. Naruto, why did you destroy his car? Neji seems so.. desperate to not tell me."

Neji winced at this, covering his face with his hand. Gaara and him at been arguing about this since it had happened. He had tried lying, but Gaara knew it and called him on it. And now, Gaara wasn't trusting him on anything... but for good reason. He just realized how amazing it was that he even kept Naruto from Gaara in the first place. But, Gaara had been away for the first 2 months visiting his family.

Naruto looked at Neji and frowned at his want to not hurt anyone. He should have told on Neji then... in all honesty, Neji deserved it. But he couldn't bring himself to do it..

"Oh.. that.."he looked embarrassed. "See... I... have this crush on Sasuke and he went out with me once. On this pity date and well yeah... I saw him that night with that girl, who turns out to be a friend of mine and I just.. I dunno.. I was drunk and jealous, so.."

Neji stared at him, wondering to himself why Naruto would lie for him. It was a... personal lie.. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Then how come Neji got upset about not wanting to hurt you because of his cousin... and Sasuke.. who went on a rant about how Neji hurts people?"Gaara asked darkly. Naruto frowned at this. How was he supposed to make up something for those? He didn't even know what they said.

It took Naruto a moment, but he sighed. "Well... I don't know what either of them said.. but... Hinata introduced the 3 of us at the same time. She probably wanted Neji to break it to me that Sasuke didn't like me.. instead of the way Sasuke did..."he said sadly. He looked down, then back up at them, giving a 'trying to look cheerful' face.

"If this is true, what is this fight with Sasuke supposed to be and why didn't you want to tell me?"Gaara asked Neji accusingly. Naruto felt overloaded, wanting to just get away from the both of them. Not only was he racking his brain for his excuses, but he felt like he was going to break down just being around the two of them.

Neji sighed. "You know me Gaara... I probably would have prolonged it awhile. Their date was a week before that incident and well.. I still hadn't said anything to him. I don't know how long I would have waited.. mostly because I didn't want to upset Hinata in whatever I would say. Like I said, you know me... I'm not good with words." Gaara frowned, about ready to ask is second question over again, but Naruto interrupted.

"Listen, this talking about Sasuke is getting me a bit upset... so I... well I kind of need to just go.."he kicked the ground a little. "I'm honestly sorry to cause you guys trouble.. but, you shouldn't be mad at Neji. Anyway, if you don't mind.. I hope to take my leave now.."

Neji looked at him and quickly nodded, frowning deeply. "Yes, I'm sorry Naruto."

Gaara looked at him and moved out of his way. "Thankyou Naruto, goodbye."

"Goodbye.. nice to meet you Gaara and your welcome. Goodbye Neji."Naruto replied, before walking past them. He heaved a sigh of relief, sincerely hoping he had helped. But he felt very hurt... very.. down. He listened to Gaara and Neji continue to talk as he walked away. Looking around the area, he couldn't think of a reason they'd be around here. But, he looked at Neji's car as he passed it. In a spurt of anger, he kicked it clumsily, but continued to walk. He shook his head at himself, not even wanting to look back to see Neji and Gaara's reactions. He covered his face, shaking his head furiously.

"Dammit Naruto.."he said to himself. "Why? Why do you have to be so nice? Can't you just... just get angry.. for once? Kicking his car.. how stupid." He shoved his hands in his pockets and just continued to walk.

Soon he found he was headed straight for the cafe TenTen worked at. As he walked inside, he was relieved to see her behind the counter, making some coffee. He smiled to himself and walked over to the counter. "Hey TenTen.."he said, realizing how soft his voice sounded. TenTen whurled around to look at him.

"Naruto! How'd the interview go? Good?"she asked hopefully.

"Uh.. no... turns out that... you know the guy Sakura went out with that night? Yeah, that was the owner of the company."Naruto stated.

TenTen's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Oh god, like that's what you need! Naruto! I'm so sorry!"she hugged him over the counter tightly. Naruto winced.

"TenTen. Ow. Let go."Naruto got out, making TenTen quickly let go.

"Oh.. Naruto... I'm coming by tonight again, we'll look some more... we'll get you a job.. definately!"TenTen reassured, smiling at him. Naruto slowly smiled back. At seeing how determined and happy she suddenly looked, he didn't want to tell her about what happened on the way back. No, he decided, he wouldn't do that. Who was he to always confide in her anyway?

"Naruto? What's wrong?"TenTen asked, looking concerned again.

"Huh? Oh.. oh, nothing."Naruto smiled at her, making TenTen frown.

"Something is wrong Naruto, don't lie to me. Did something else happen?"she asked.

Naruto sighed. "Listen, it's nothing.. just.."

"Naruto! I'll be mad if you don't tell me!"TenTen stated. She new he didn't want to make her worry, but she cared about him. So, if she had to beat it out of him, by golly she would!

Naruto made a whining noise, looking down. "I bumped into Neji and his boyfriend on the way back. It ended up in me telling Gaara an excuse about what happened last week."he mumbled.

"In other words, you saved their relationship by lying for Neji?"TenTen stared at him. Naruto shrugged a bit, still looking down, but in the end nodded.

"Naruto... you are so sweet... but I swear.. you have no backbone.."she sighed, but she was smiling at him. "It was a nice thing you did.. I don't know if Neji deserved it. He must have if you would have done it for him. And Naruto... it's so much better that the whole time it must have been hurting you..."

Naruto stared at her, speechless. Never would he have thought that she would be THIS understanding. All he could do was smile softly and reply with a short,"Thankyou..."

"I'll be over tonight.. why don't you invite Hinata again? It could be fun.. Invite anyone else you want too... hey, it's a Friday.. so... let's have a party!"she smirked.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Alright... but, you're helping me clean up afterwards!"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't, hm? Now get out of here.. you can't afford coffee and I need to get back to my job!"she teased.

"Alright, alright.. I'm outta here. But hey, if we're having a party.. don't forget the beer!"he said as he turned, waving as he did.

"Gotcha!"TenTen called after him.

Naruto grinned happily. TenTen always had a way of really making him feel better. A party. Yeah. He'd have to invite Sasuke!

* * *

**A/N: Yup, so there it is. Review please and tell me what you think! I know it lacks feeling... that's for sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

To say that Sasuke's secretary was mad would quite the understatement. In fact she was absolutely IRATE. Why you ask? First, she had to deal with a man named Sasuke Uchiha. For the past 3 years, she had worked very hard as his secretary and then one day she comes to work to see a post-it note telling her to put an ad in the paper to replace herself. What kind of god-awful person would so such a thing? Oh, Sasuke Uchiha of course! She prided herself on doing her job _very_ well, but evidently not up to the standards of his royal highness. So then after getting upset over this very fact, she continued to do her job as excellent as ever even as she took care of the newspaper ad and _then_ the many applications to hand out. But _also_ having to watch every applicant come in for their interview with Mr. Uchiha. She was ready to murder.

So by the end of the day, she was ready to go home and just relax, but one of the applicants who had been there earlier in the day showed up once again. Just as she was packing up and ready to leave. And she knew by now, NOT to let anyone else in Mr. Uchiha's office since he was already in a stormy mood after his interviews.

"May I help you, sir?" the beautiful secretary asked the blonde-haired boy politely. The boy paused to look at her, since he was already rudely in between her desk and Mr. Uchiha's office. _Am I completely invisible?_ she thought. _Is that why Mr. Uchiha acts like I can't do my job?_

"Oh! I'm sorry." The boy laughed, unprofessionally rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I just needed to see Sasuke really quick."

"_Mr. Uchiha_ is a very busy man and doesn't appreciate people showing up unannounced and without an appointment. I suggest you set one up on Monday and maybe he can see you next week, or the week after." The secretary told him sternly, ready to leave.

"It won't take long…" The boy drifted off, looking sad. At this, the secretary's heart softened just a bit.

"What's your name? I'll get it to him as soon as possible." The woman told him gently.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy brightened a bit, giving her a wonderful smile. She jotted his name down, then picked up her bag with all of her belonging to swing over her shoulder.

"I'll tell him about you on Monday and put in a good word." She told him with a smile. This, was really going out of her way for the boy. Especially since he was an applicant for _her_ job. Sasuke usually set up appointments with people maybe a month after they requested one, usually.

"I really just need to see him, I don't have time to wait until Monday. It won't take long!" Naruto told her reassuringly as he turned and began walking towards Sasuke's office once again.

"No!" the secretary exclaimed, rushing after Naruto. "No, you can't go in there! Stop!" The secretary was now panicking, knowing that this would be the death of her. But… she was too late.

Naruto pushed in one of the double doors leading into Sasuke's office just as she reached him. She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back out of the office in a frenzy. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy, trying to get her off.

Sasuke knew he heard voices from outside his office and that secretary had _better_ knock it off soon. But, to his amazement his door burst open with two people arguing and fighting. He glared at his paperwork in absolute anger before he looked up… and his terrible look dissipated. He surprisingly didn't mind that Naruto was his guest, but his secretary did, after all, let him in. And if all of their racket, it was giving him an awful headache.

"Ms. Takahino, you're fired." He said, barely loud enough for the secretary to hear it from over their bickering. But, she still heard it and her eyes widened as she looked at her former boss. But she wasn 't upset, no. She was furious! She wacked Naruto one more time and then screamed at the top of her petite lungs.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are an absolute fucking BASTARD! I will sue you for all you are worth, you -hmmm uhhh Mmm uuuck ahh!" Sasuke had swiftly gotten up, pushed the secretary out of his office and slammed the door in her face. Great, now he needed to find a new secretary even more quickly. Finally, he turned his attention towards Naruto who seemed absolutely stunned.

"And to what do I owe your presence once again today, Naruto?" he questioned, moving back towards his seat. It took Naruto a moment, but he shook himself out of it.

"Was that secretary crazy? No wonder you need a new one." Naruto shook his head, casually walking over to sit in the chair he had just been in earlier that day.

"I suppose she must be. Hysterical at least. Now please answer my question, Naruto." Sasuke replied, sighing as he began to look back down at his paperwork.

Naruto's whole face brightened, even if Sasuke couldn't see it. "I wanted to invite you to a party at my house tonight. It will be a lot of fun, I promise. You seem like you need some fun!" Naruto explained to him happily. This explanation made Sasuke pause in his work, slowly looking up at Naruto.

"Why would I want to go to a party, Naruto?" he asked, shaking his head. "I'm too busy for that, I rarely get out of this office."

"Because… cause.."Naruto trailed off, trying to think of his perfect reasoning. Sasuke watched the blonde boy in amusement, admiring the different facial expressions that crossed his face as he tried to think of the perfect response. To his own surprise, he felt comfortable just like that… watching Naruto's inner battle. It made him… relax for some reason.

"Because you'll be with me!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing at his own answer since he couldn't find a better one. "And, you deserve it! You need a break every once and awhile right?"

Sasuke felt some odd feeling inside of his stomach that immediately made him feel completely off. He hesitated for a long time, thinking Naruto's proposal over. He would never let the blonde know this, but the first reason he gave was the one that he was mulling over. It actually sounded nice to be able to just be around Naruto again. He sure had been thinking about him enough for it to sound good.

"What time?" he questioned finally, acting nonchalant about the whole thing as he went back to working on his paper work.

"Any time! Any time you want! It starts at 8 but… if you just show up… it would be great." Naruto began blushing at his own words, glad that the Uchiha wasn't even looking at him in the first place.

"I'll be there." Sasuke told Naruto. "As long as you leave so I can get some work done."

"Okay!" Naruto happily jumped out of his chair. "See you tonight Sasuke!" He was almost to the door when Sasuke stopped him. He curiously turned back to look at Sasuke curiously. "What?"

"When you were at my house before, you told me you didn't have a cell phone… so what's this phone number on your application?" Sasuke asked him slowly, looking up at him.

"Well… I borrowed money from my friend so I could buy one. So you could call me." He looked at Sasuke shyly, fidgeting as he spoke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and he immediately felt more uncomfortable. Why was his heart starting to beat faster? What was wrong with him? He would have inquired more, but he wasn't used to the feelings washing over him. And why was the look Naruto giving him so…? UGH!

"I'll see you tonight." He said quickly, staring straight down at his papers but not actually doing anything with them. Naruto smiled at him, even if he wasn't looking and then walked out quietly.

Sasuke slapped his forehead as soon as the boy left. Now he was definitely not getting any work done.

* * *

Naruto weaved himself in between groups of people talking, groups of people dancing, couples making out. You name it. His place was packed, wayyy more than he ever expected. Good thing TenTen was a party animal and brought plenty of alcohol. And not just beer, there were a lot of people taking shots in the kitchen at the moment.

At the moment he was searching for TenTen and Hinata, he knew that they were somewhere around here but he just didn't know where. And to be honest, he was also searching for Sasuke… but so far he had had no luck. He didn't want to actually let anyone know, but it was a depressing factor. If Sasuke didn't show…

He saw TenTen and Hinata sitting in a single chair together, since it wasn't like he had much furniture in the first place. Everywhere else was taken up by someone else's butt. He made his way over to them, not surprised to see Hinata's blushing face. Seriously, if anyone made physical contact with the girl, her face would light up like a tomato. So it was natural that it would be even worse at the moment, since TenTen had the girl trapped on her lap at the moment. He heard what they were saying as soon as he got closer.

"Stop worrying about it! You're so tiny anyway, it's not like there's any other chairs." TenTen was trying to reassure the girl in her lap. She thought she was the most adorable thing she had ever laid eyes on.

"B-but it's not… n-necessary…"Hinata stuttered away, even as Naruto interrupted her.

"You aren't going to win this fight, Hinata. I would just give up now if I were you." Naruto explained to her as if it were inevitable. Hinata gave him a confused look as to why it was even happening in the first place.

"You're just so cute, Hinata! I love it." Tenten told her happily. She wanted to hug the other girl, but it even made her blush at the thought of having her face against Hinata's huge bosom. Hinata began stuttering again and Naruto shook his head at them both. To be honest, he was surprised at TenTen's actions. He had never known what kind of person TenTen would be in to because since he had known her, she hadn't dated anyone as far as he had heard. But evidently she had a thing for shy girls or something, it was the most affectionate he had seen her in awhile.

He searched for the clock and read that it was already 9:24. He gave a sigh, knowing that there wasn't any way Sasuke was coming now. He felt completely let down… he had been so excited. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As soon as he felt it, it was gone. He turned to see Sasuke standing right behind him, giving his hand an odd look.

"Sasuke! You made him! I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck to give him a hug. He had to get on his tip-toes to be able to reach all of the way, since Sasuke was a bit taller than him. But he didn't mind. Sasuke blushed, afraid to touch Naruto back. He had gotten a shock just by touching him with his hand and he was starting to go on overload from feeling his arms around him. Before he completely freaked out, he pushed Naruto away from him gently.

"Lets go get you a drink!" Naruto said loudly over the music playing. He didn't seem to mind the fact that Sasuke had pushed him away, simply taking his hand and leading him through the crowd of people to make it to the kitchen. Sasuke frowned at their hands once again, his mind reeling. Why in the world was Naruto suddenly touching him so much? It was driving him crazy.

He kind of understood why at the moment, since Naruto's apartment was so full of people and he could have easily gotten lost. All the people kind of made him feel uncomfortable though, especially the ones getting a little too hot to the music. He avoided looking at them. And that's when he heard it, a voice that he would be able to recognize anywhere.

"SASUKE-KUN!" That is also when he saw it, a head of bouncing pink hair. Even though she was halfway across the room, she was yelling over everything and struggling to get to him.

"I can't believe you came to see meee~!" she practically screamed. He winced… _not _attractive.

"Naruto… is there anywhere else we could go in here? I have to get away from her." Sasuke had tugged on Naruto hand to get him to stop, not even realizing how close they were. Naruto looked around to see was he was talking about, shaking his head when he saw Sakura.

"Oh… I see. Sure… we could go to my room if you want." Naruto trailed off, not sure how good that would sound to Sasuke. Which, if Sasuke would have actually paid attention to what Naruto said, he might have actually had an opinion on it, but as it turned out he was panicking at how close Sakura was getting.

"Yea, sure! Let's go, quickly though!" Sasuke hurried him along and Naruto gave him a surprised look, but still let him down the hall way to his bedroom. It was hard trying to get past the people in line for the bathroom, but they made it to Naruto's room anyway. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, but Naruto looked furious.

"Get out of here! This is my fucking bedroom for God's sake!" Naruto yelled at the three different couples who had decided to use him room for some privacy. Privacy his ass. The couples scrambled out quickly, trying to make themselves fully clothes instead of half-clothed on their way out. Naruto slammed the door shut behind them, rambling on about disgusting people hooking up in his room.

And at the sight of it, Sasuke couldn't help but begin to laugh. Naruto stopped rambling and gave Sasuke a surprised look, then laughed with him a bit.

"I guess I'm funny?" he smiled at him. Sasuke nodded in return, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Yea, you are." He told him in a complimentary way. He felt a hand squeeze his own and he realized that he and Naruto were still clutching each others hands tightly. He quickly loosened his grip, reclaiming his hand. He took this time to look away and around at the room, the idea of where they were beginning to sink in.

"So… your room huh?" Sasuke winced at the sound of his voice. He was speaking, acting, heck even _thinking_ like he was back in high school or something. Naruto moved to sit on his bed, giving Sasuke a nod in response.

"Too bad we couldn't have gotten a couple drinks before we had to hide out in here." Naruto told him with a sigh. For some reason, this comment made Sasuke feel better. For some _very_ odd reason. Naruto was the gay one after all, and he wasn't even acting weird in this type of situation. So why was he? He was the one who was homophobic! That had to be why he kept acting and feeling so weird around Naruto. So if Naruto was acting so normal around Sasuke, then he had no reason to feel homophobic. Right? Yeah, that's what had been wrong. That's it.

"You're right, I could use a drink." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto on his bed and he saw Naruto give him a grin. His heart sped up at that beautiful face.

"Me too! We could have our own party right in here! Maybe I should sneak out and get some, eh?" Naruto joked, leaning closer to Sasuke in a joking way, resting his head on Sasuke shoulder.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto in utter shock. This was _not_ how he felt when he was around Neji and Gaara. This wasn't like his usual homophobic tendencies at all. He was…. Enjoying this.

Just at that moment, Naruto's bedroom door flew open to reveal a pink-haired devil.

"Sasuke! There you are!" she came running for him, tackling him on the bed and pushing Naruto out of the way. Sasuke winced as he tried to catch her as to not have her colliding with him too hard. He was fairly unsuccessful as she pressed her body up against him, to his absolute horror. She felt absolutely _disgusting_.

And he realized in that moment the feeling that he was getting while trying to push Sakura off of him. It was the feeling he _used_ to get around gay people. He could hear Naruto protesting that Sakura needed to get off of Sasuke and let him breath, but all he could concentrate on was his new revelation.

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry for making you wait so long! Years, even.  
**


End file.
